Crossing the line
by Eowyn03
Summary: CHAPTER Eleven UP.! ITs hermione and the gangs last year together, and hermione finds love in a friend but also will she fall for the enemys advances? HGHP. REad and Review please !
1. Stormy nite

Crossing the line  
chapter 1 Stormy nite Disclaimer: I don't own any of Jk's wonderful Characters , I own nothing ( * cries *) All Hail Jk .  
  
It had been a rough night. Thunderstorm after thunderstorm rolled through England and I was up to see it all. As a child I loved thunderstorms, but now as i grew older they didn't have anymore excietment for me. Flash after flash of lightning and crakle of thunder i woke up around 12 midnight. I sighed i had only slept two hours " Great " i muttered to myself. Crookshanks jumped up on to my bed and snuggled under the covers. " Scardy cat " i said to him.  
  
I looked out the window to my right only to be greeted with a flash of lightning and a loud bang of thunder. I grabbed for the remote to my TV set and i turned it on. The local late night news was on so i decided to give a listen. the reporter began " Strong to Severe thunderstorms Rumble through out england tonight but don't worry it should be over by tommorow morning." . I sighed agian and hit the mute button on the remote and stared out the window again . Once agian the lightning flashed but much brighter as if it had hit a tree in the back yard. I soon heard the cracking of tree brances and the Huge rumble of thunder. It startled me . I watched TV for a few more minutes and mumbled to myself agian " Hermione Granger is not afraid of thunderstorms " Once more the lightning flashed and aparently hit the power pole outside becase the tv suddenly went out and so did my digital clock " God damn " i said to myself as i reached in my drawer and grabbed the flash light.  
  
I headed out into the dark hallway hoping not trip over anything. it had been the end of august with only two days til school starts . I crept in to my parents room and nudged my father but what took me by suprise was that my mum wasn't there i figured she woke up too and headed downstairs. Since my father didn't stir i went downstairs only to see my mother sitting at the table with a bunch of candles lit up around the dinning room. " Mum " i said . My mother quickly turned around and said " Geez Mione don't scare me like that its bad enough since the storm. " " sorry " i said and sat down next to her " I can't believe dad can sleep through this " she smirked stared out the window . Suddenly it hit me i had a portable tv that i had charmed at school so it got every channel and never ran out of power. " I'll be right back " mum nodded and i bounced upstairs and grabbed the portable and sat on the floor aganst my bed away from the window. I turned on the TV and saw the weather was on . " A Strong thunderstorm is rolling through at the moment and will be over soon it seems the rest of the storms are to die down in the next few hours so for those of you who are up keep in tune with us " the reporter finished and i smiled . Maybe i would be able to go back to sleep after all.  
  
I stood up and headed back out in to the hallway using only the light from the Television. Once i got downstairs my father was sitting up also . I put the TV down so my parents could watch it and i headed up stairs. I grabbed my sleeping bag a couple of pillows and the blanket from my bed and rolled it up. I heard another crash of thunder and decied to go down into the basement/den to sleep because you really can't hear anything down there. I shuffled my way along the hall and slowly went down the stairs. As i came into view mum spoke " Mione what are you doing. ?" " I decided to go sleep in the den downstairs since you can't hear anything down there. " Mum smiled and just as i was about to set my stuff down a knock came at the door. My father stood and walked over peering out throught the blinds and asking who was there. The person responded in a familar voice i knew that was lavender brown, she had just moved near us. " Dad let her in its lavender" My father nodded and opened the door and sure enough it was her. " Lavender what are you doing out in this storm" i said runing in to the hall closet to get a towel for a very wet lavender. " Well it just started to rain but we have no power at my house and i was lonlely anyway seeing since my mum or dad are working late shifts tonight." I smirked " Ok " i wrapped the towel around her . " Hermione , was just going down into the den to get some sleep , " my mum said . Lavender just stood there. " I'll get my extra sleeping bag and pillows for you " I smiled and ran up stairs. Lavender followed me and asked " So how long you been with out power" " About a half hour" i said throwing a pillow at her to hold. " Oh lucky you! Ours has been out for about an hour. " I smirked and grabbed the sleeping bag at the bottom of my closet and headed out the door " We can share my blanket its huge, way to big for my bed." i said to her as we headed back downstairs.  
  
As we began to go to the den area which was connected to the basement . i said " Oh forgot the flashlights. " I ran back up stairs leaving lavender in the dark. I grabbed the flashlight and my dad asked " Why don't you takes the tele too mione, so you can watch some tv. " I smiled and took the tv graciously and headed back down to the den/basement.  
  
After the long nite day finally came and Myself and lavender were heading upstairs to my room carrying all the stuff we had brought down with us. Lavenders mother was waiting for her in the kitchen " Oh lavey thank goodness your ok . " he mother said . " Yeah i'm fine mum " lavender said. I walked up next to lavender and whispered " Lavey huh? can the others and i call you lavey too.?" . I began to giggle. Lavender glared at me " Not unless you want to wake up next to something not so nice herm " I narrowed my eyes at her " Don't call me herm and i won't call you lavey ." " Deal " said lavender and we shook on it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************* 


	2. Train Ride and Feelings

Chapter2 Train ride and Feelings  
  
" HERMIONE YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!!" screamed my mother from the bottom of the stairs. " I'M Coming " I yelled back. I place my last school book into my trunk and shut it. I then grabbed my duffle bag which had extra clothes and make up in it. My father came up stairs and peaked his head into my room " Ready dear?" he asked , i nodded . My father grabbed my trunkand gave a loud huff. " Geez Mione what do you have in here bricks?" I laughed. I grabbed my duffle bag and followed my father downstairs. There stood mum with that teary look in her eyes. " Oy mum don't cry please, you do this every year. " she sniffled " I know but this year you graduate." she said smiling. I smiled back and walked over to her giving her a hug. I Stepped out of the house in baby pink tee that said ' get a life ' and grey comfy pants with a pink stripe up the sides and pink flip flops. I had grown definitly in places where i didn't need to this year. Overall I looked good though.  
We drove to kings cross and I imeditly saw harry, ron, Ginny and mr. and mrs. Weasley. I stepped out of the car and yelled " HARRY , RON, GINNY !!" Harry ,ron and ginny came running over then came to a halt " Woah " said ron he was stareing at my chest " Um ron sweetie i'm up here" " Oh yea " he said blushing. Harry just stood there smiling " Wow mione" Ginny spoke "You look great! Your hair is straight and you got taller and geez i'm jealous". Just as ginny was saying this my father came over with my trolly and put my school trunk on it. " thanks dad " i said smiling I said my good byes to my parents and once agaian mum was teary eyed. As we ran throught the barrier and got on to the train Harry , Ron and I found a compartment and sat down. We soon got moving and all i did was gaze out the window watching the senery as harry and ron talked about quidditch.  
About an hour later Harry woke me out of stupor " Mione MIONE" he screamed " Who what where? " i said bewildered " Mione are you alright?" Harry asked.I nodded. Then i saw it , i saw why i like him so much , his eyes, oh those lucious green eyes, and how beautiful his voice was.  
  
" Harry? " I said " What?" " Have you ever had a feeling for someone but knew that it might ruin your friendship with that person." " What you mean like a close friend like lavender or someone" ? " Yea i guess so " I said. Harry repiled " No " " Oh" I turned to stare out the window agian. Harry shook his head and said " I'll never figure you out mione" he patted me on the back and turned back to see that ron had fallen asleep.  
As we neared Hogwarts I changed into my uniform , and for some reason the skirt and white collar shirt and vest sweater wer really short. But not that short. " Geez I must of had a growth spirt" I said to my self " Yea you sure did mione" I turned to see lavender and paravati " Oh i didn't now anyone else was here." They smiled . I walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the compartment only to be greeted with Malfoy and Company.  
  
" Hello Granger." Draco said " Ferret boy" I said smirking. Draco glared , " Well you certainly have changed Granger, i mean mudblood. " I clenched my fist together and said " Say that one more time and that georgous smile won't be so wonderful anymore , they'll have to call you ' Draco the buck tooth wizard' " " Ooo Harsh Granger that hurt," I glared and pushed passed him. Little did i know draco was looking at my butt as I walked away.  
Soon we came to the Hogsmeade station, and everyone filed off. We all got into our carriages and began the journey back to Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. 


	3. Head Boy and Head girl

Disclaimer: Once agian I do not own any of the Characters , They are JK's . I only own the plot and like two charries i made up. and thats it !! .  
  
Chapter 3 Head boy, and Head girl.  
  
As we reached the Castle, I sighed, the whole carriage ride had been dedicated to talking about quidditch and if Snape had gotten fired. I had about enough of this. I cleared my throat. " Can we please talk about something other than quidditch, and Snape PLEASE? , I mean I hate snape just as much as the next gryffindor but every year on our way to Hogwarts all we talk about is how bad he is"  
  
" Whats gotten in to you Hermione" Asked Ron. " Nothing I'm fine its just that its our last year thats all. " Ron looked at harry " Mione , everything will be fine, trust us. " said ron . I nodded, even though it was our last year thats not what was bothering me its the fact that all I could think about was Harry.  
The carriages stop and we got off, we walked up to the castle, Ron finally broke the silence between the three of us. " I can't believe its our last year." I put my head down, and felt a hand on my shoulder. It was harry's . He smiled at me and we headed inside.  
  
It hadn't changed one bit I thought to myself, as we put our luggage down , Professor McGonagall came rushing out in the great hall with about five other students trailing behind her.  
  
" Oh Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley . How good it is to see you three. Miss Granger, Mr. Potter I would like to talk to you two." Said Professor McGonagall. Harry and I nodded . I looked at ron he had a depressed smile on his face. " Don't worry ron we'll see you at the feast promise." Ron nodded and I smiled  
  
Harry and I followed Proffessor McGonagall to her office, I looked at the other students I knew most of them but never talk to them. There was Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson,  
  
* How did pansy?, a girl who has the IQ of a twig get to be here.? * I thought to myself.  
  
From Ravenclaw Anthony goldstein and Some other girl. From Hufflepuff Hannah Abbot and Ernie MacMillan .  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. " You all have been brought here because you have been chosen as Head boy and Head girl." I smiled . " Now we have decided ." Started McGonagall again. " That you will be paired with some one from a different house. You will make rounds and have and your own dorms . You will how ever be able to go back to your orignal common rooms to visit friends."  
  
Everyone started whispering and McGonagall cleared her throat agian. " Pairings will be. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy" I nearly gagged when she said that. " Harry Potter and Hannah Abbot" I heard Hannah begin to giggle at the sound of her being paired with harry. " Erine MacMillan and Miranda Sites , and last but not least Anthony goldstein and Pansy Parkinson."  
  
" You all may go enjoy the feast now, After the feast come see me for you dorm and common room passwords."  
  
We all headed out and Draco stopped me " Don't start thinking Granger that I will be the least bit nice to you because I won't " I stared at him " Fine same Goes for me " and I walked away.  
  
Harry was waiting for me by the great hall. I smiled at him " Mione we need to talk. " I looked at him confused " 'bout what harry?"  
  
" Listen i've been thinking about that question you asked me early" I nodded " Well there is someone I like and its you ."  
  
I went eye wide " You.. you what?" " I like you , I know its sudden its ok if you don't like me back" I smiled " Wow harry " I said " I do like you back I was afraid to say it thats all I thought you didn't like me back"  
  
"I guess we both were a little afraid." said harry " Yeah" I said And that was that harry and I became ' More than a friends.' and we walked into the great hall hand and hand  
  
A/n : Thats not the end of the story.. there is plenty more to come trust me.... I hope to get this to be a 20 chapter story .  
  
Oh and i want to say a big THANK You to Anaili and Phoenix 20043 !!! 


	4. First kiss and advances made by the enem...

Disclaimer: I don't JK's characters. (* cries *). I own some cds and what not. opps there i go ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Chapter 4 First kiss and Advances made by the enemy.  
  
Harry and I walked back in to the great hall and approached the Gryffindor table, Suddenly Neville blurted out " Hey Harry how come you and 'Mione are holding hands.?"  
  
I looked at Harry and we immediatly let go of eachothers hand. I sat down next to ginny. " We weren't hold hands were we Harry?" I said. " Right we weren't holding hands. " said Harry in agreement " But I just.." Ginny began and i quickly covered her mouth. " We were not holding hands."  
  
The feast began as usual with Dumbledores speech and the sorting of the 1st years. As I watched all the little first years I could see they were all nervous and figity. " Poor kids " I muttered. " Remember when we were up there,?"  
  
" Yeah " Said ron " You were so nervous Hermione you were talking to yourself." Ron laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him . " Ha ha Ron Very funny."  
  
Dumbledore stood once agian and clapped his hands and the food appeared on the table. " He never stops amazing us does he" I said to Ginny " Yeah I know" Ginny replied  
  
We all began eating and chatting away. I wound up throwing food at Ron several times for stupid embarrasing comments he had to make. It was soon time for everyone to go back to their dorms.  
  
All the Head boys and Girls had to wait until everyone left in order to get their passwords for the dorms . Draco and i found oursleves finding the dorm in the north tower . We stepped inside and I was dumbfounded. Half of the common room was decked out in gold and red and the other green and sliver.  
  
I stepped in to my dorm making sure everything was in order. I stepped back out into the common room seeing that Malfoy was on the couch. " I'm going to the gryffindor common room be back later." I yelled . All Malfoy did was stick his hand up in the air.  
  
As I arrived at the gryffindor common room I realised I didn't know the password. I looked at the fat lady. " Please let me in . You've been letting me in there for seven years now" " No" She said . " Oh HERMIONE" i heard someone scream. It was Neville. " Neville do you know the pass word " . He nodded. " Well what is it" I asked impaitiently. " Its Honeydukes " Neville said The fat lady swung open and Neville and I stepped inside  
  
I Found Harry and Ron playing wizard chess in the corner. " Hi guys " I said as I walked over. " Hey ." They said in unison not even looking at me. " Boys" I muttered to myself. Harry, Ron and I ended up talking for a really long time. No one was left in the Common room except for us. I glanced at my watch it flashed 10:30 " Oh no " I yelled jumping up " I'm Late gotta go " " Hermione wait whats wrong" I looked at Ron " I gotta go make rounds make sure no one is up." Ron nodded.  
  
" I'll walk you ' Mione" Said Harry " Its time I should head back too, I've got morning rounds." . Ron Just stood there with a depressed look on his face " We'll be back tommorow Ron ok ?" He nodded and headed up to his dorm. " I feel bad for him you know " I said stepping out of the portrait hole. Harry nodded.  
  
We reached my common room and just stood there stairing at eachother. " Well good night Harry " Nite 'Mione" I leaned in closer as did Harry. Closing my eyes I gently pressed my lips aganst his. We broke apart and i smiled. Harry was blushing crimson and i started to giggle. " Night Harry" I said walking into the common room.  
  
" Your late" said malfoy " I know I'm really sorry" I said sitting across from him. " Come on granger lets get these rounds over with so I can go to bed" . I glared. Malfoy and I walked out in to the hall and began rounds. " So how are Potter and Weasel ?" " Fine"  
  
" You know granger you've changed" said Malfoy " So.. what about it?" I said.  
  
" So... it could be for the good. " He said. " Oh " I said " How?"  
  
" Thats for me to know and you to find out." he said smirking " Fine I don't want to know" I said folding my arms. " Oh come on Granger lighten up" Malfoy said giving me a playful shove. I stared at him and pushed him back. We began a pushing match and found myself up aganst a wall a draco closing in. I tried to move but couldn't He cornered me . " You want me Granger don't you?" I glared " Yeah right"  
  
His face was inches from mine. " Get off me" I said through gritted teeth "No" he said. He leaned in at put his lips on mine. I pushed him off and stared at him " That was so wrong on your part Malfoy I HAVE a BOYFRIEND" I yelled. I stormed back to the common room leaving malfoy to finish rounds.  
  
I plumped down on my bed and sighed . I felt really werid like I wanted Malfoy to kiss me . I shook my head fell back on my bed. " Ok I do not want Draco Malfoy."  
  
I changed into my Pjs and climbed into bed. There was no way in Hogwarts would I want malfoy . Or did I?  
  
A/n There ya go What will happen next no one knows. 


	5. Confrentations and being seen

Chapter 5. Confrentations and Being seen  
  
I woke early the next day to the birds chirping. I sat up and streched. Then it all came back to me, the incident from last Night. I swung my feet over the side of my bed, * How could he do that to me? * I thought to myself.  
  
It wasn't possible that Draco malfoy, Ferret boy came on to me last night. I shook my head in disbelief, I shuffled my way into the bathroom scratching my head as i went. I stared in the mirror, " It didn't happen , Draco malfoy DID NOT KISS ME" I yelled at myself in the mirror.  
  
I got dressed and headed into the common room only to be stopped by Draco. " Hermione listen to me" He started. I just kept on walking. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. " Ow! LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed. " Hermione listen to me I'm sorry!! " " You should be Ferret boy..now let go of me before I hit you "  
  
" Fine " He let go. I stormed out of the common room grabbing my school bag and headed down to the Great hall. I sat down next to ginny arms crossed. " Hermione whats wrong?"  
  
" Nothing at all Gin I'm fine really." I said Ginny just stared at me . " Alright ginny I'll tell you but.. you have to promise you won't tell anyone else. ok?" Ginny nodded. " Well.. Malfoy came on to me last nite." Ginny's draw dropped. " No Way your not serious are you. I mean your beautful but malfoy hater of all you - know- whats"  
  
" I know Gin I know .. but the thing is I let him" I said putting my head in my hands . Ginny shook her head. " I feel so bad for you" . I gave her a half smile. Harry and Ron came into the great hall. They sat across from me. " Hey" I said " Hi " they said in unison. I grabbed my self a biscuit and a sip of pumpkin juice. " Listen guys I would love to stay and chat but I've got muggle Studies first and don't want to be late." I said standing.  
  
" But you just got here! Plus you have an hour yet! said ron . " I know i'm sorry but i don't want to be late!" I yelled almost running out of the Great hall.  
  
I wasn't going to muggle studies, I knew still had a whole hour yet. I decided to go to my dorm and think about last night.  
  
When i got back to my dorm Draco was sitting in the common room. I stopped dead in my tracks . I turned around to leave and Draco spoke. " Don't Leave" I turned to face him. " Why ?" " Because Granger I said I was sorry and when a Malfoy says they are sorry , your supposed to forgive them."  
  
" I can't forgive you for what you did Ferret boy , were mortal enemies and what you did violated that diffrence between you and me."  
" Yeah well at least i could of stopped. All you did was let me in. You have no control". Said draco.  
  
" Go to hell" I said. " Watch your mouth mudblood, wouldn't want me to hex you would you.?"  
I walked over to him. I looked him straight in the eye. " Say that agian and you'll have a bruise on your eye the size of Wisconson." Draco glared " Go ahead you don't have the guts"  
By this time I was inches from his face ready to hit him with every bit of anger I had. " Kiss my arse ". i said through gritted teeth.  
  
" No thanks" he said " I don't want your dirtyness on my lips." That was it I had enought. I took a step back and drew back my fist. In mid-punch Draco stopped my hand with his. I put my hand down. " I thought you didn't have the guts, but I guess I was wrong Granger." He said, and with that he walked out.  
  
I looked at my watch. Maybe i would go to Muggle Studies early .  
  
The rest of the day went good. I had no confrentations with Malfoy and plus now at the end of the day i was with harry.  
  
Harry and I were walking down the hall. Harry looked at me and I smiled. It was only a day in to our relationship and I was happier then ever. Even Potions was interesting with harry next to me.  
I noticed harry looking at his watch. " Whats wrong harry?" I asked. " nothing I have quidditch in like five minutes I guess I should get going. "  
  
"Oh" I said. Harry took my hand. " I have to go but i'll see you at dinner ok?" I nodded. Harry leaned in for a kiss.  
  
" Harry not here, there are too many people around." I glanced at the people standing in the hall. " But I wanna kiss you " hissed Harry. Harry looked around and grabbed my arm. " Come with me" he said dragging me by a statue of a Wizard in robes.  
  
(( A/n : I Just wanna switch over to 3rd person for a minute ))  
  
Lavender was walking up the hall stopping at the sight she was seeing. Harry and Hermione were Kissing! " Oh my gosh" she whispered " Wait till I tell the others."  
  
(( Ok back to Hermiones P.O.V ))  
  
Harry pressed his lips to mine and I began to deepen the kiss. Harry pulled away "Not here not now, lets save it for when we get married." I gave a confused look. * Marriage? *  
I nodded . We stepped out from the statue and i saw lavender. " Lavender!" I yelled waving. Lavender just ran covering her mouth. Had she seen Harry and me kissing?  
  
********************************************* An/ I Wanna thank my reviewers so far.  
  
Usha88: Thanks a bunch. I hope you like this Chapter  
  
Anaili: Thanks !! Your Story is great TOO.  
  
Fliss Granger: It nice to know your Life depens on my story. Thanks.  
  
Harrypotter's luvr: I'm glad you love and i will write more !!  
  
Legolas_lover11: Thanks for the Ok . I really don't care if its werid its just the way it is but trust me IT will get better.  
  
OK once agian thanks to my new reviewers !! I hope to have chappie 6 up by then end of the weekend. 


	6. Friends don't keep secrets from friends

Chapter 6 Friends don't keep secrets from friends.  
  
Disclaimer.: Ok once agian I do not own any of the Harry potter characters created by Jk Rowling. She is almighty and powerful. So you can't sue me !! * Runs away laughing *  
  
(( Third person P.O.V for a bit ))  
  
Lavender ran back to the Gryffindor common room, practically out of breath. She stood in front of the fat lady spitting out word after word. " Um.. Corneilus Fudge"? The fat lady shook her head " Oh hell Um... i know Honeydukes. " The fat lady smiled and let her in .  
  
Once inside lavender saw Ginny and Ron sitting at a table playing Wizards chess. She ran over to them. " Checkmate " Said Ron Ginny sat back arms crossed " Thats the third time today. " Ron looked up at lavender. " Oh hey lav. "  
  
" Hi. Listen where is seamus and dean and paravati? " " Um... Probably..." started ginny. " Right here" said Dean Thomas. Lavender turned around as Dean, Seamus and Paravati walked in. " Ok now that everyone is here i can tell you what just happened.  
  
Everyone walked over to the couches and sat down. " Whats up Lav " Ask paravati. " Shh ... Keep your voice down " said lavender putting a finger to her lips.  
  
" You will not believe what i just saw coming back here. "  
  
" What? " asked everyone else.  
  
"Well I saw.." "Saw what ? Snape dancing in a Tu tu?" Said ron and he began to laugh as did everyone else except lavender.  
  
" No " said lavender biting on her lower lip. " Well then what was it lav. " said Seamus ."  
  
" I saw .. Harry and Hermione ....."  
  
" Saw Harry and hermione what ?" asked Ginny. Everyone was anxious by now. " Well they were, umm.. you know snoging " lavender said in a whisper.  
  
" What ?! Your kidding it was probably someone else lavender" Said paravati  
  
" No its true i saw them with my own two eyes, and when they finished hermione waved at me when they came out from behind a statue."  
  
Ron looked dumstruck. " Are you sure lavender?" Lavender nodded " You didn't know Ron " ask seamus. " I thought harry told you anything and everything?"  
  
" Yeah me too . " Said ron. Ron stood up " I gotta go to quidditch practice now i'll see you all later."  
  
With that ron walked out .  
  
((Hermiones P.O.V))  
  
I headed back to my dorm and saw no one was there , " Thank god " I said smilling. I walked in to my room and sat down on my bed . Tommrow was saturday and plus it was the first Hogsmeade Weekend of the year and I was going to spend it with harry and ron.  
  
I walked over to my desk and looked at the home work I left sitting there. I finished it up and went down to the great hall to see if harry was done with quidditch.  
  
Harry wasn't in the Great hall , but Ginny Lavender paravati was and when I walked in they ran up too me with big smiles on their faces.  
  
" Hermione, Why didn't you tell us you and harry were a couple." said Paravati I stood there my mouth wide open. " Were not going out"  
  
" Oh yes you two are Lavender saw you two kissing today," Said ginny " What I knew it " I said so no one could hear,  
  
" What was that Hermione? " asked lavender.  
  
" Nothing, Who else knows ? " " Well i only told ginny, Paravati, Dean, Seamus , and Ron"  
  
" You told RON!?"  
  
" Yeah, So.. " said Lavender.  
  
" So... Oh I have to go find harry and ron " I ran out of the great hall and down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry was in the locker room putting his broom away, " Harry? " Harry looked at me " Hermione ! What are you doing here. "  
  
" Harry listen is ron here?" " No he left a little while ago, said he wasn't feeling to well. Why?"  
  
" Umm.. well"  
  
" Funny thing was that he didn't speak to me at all . " said harry  
  
" Harry , Ron Knows about us. " I said staring at the floor. " WHAT!? Who told him , " yelled harry  
  
" Lavender , she saw us kissing early. "  
  
" Oh my god thats not good who else knows ? "  
  
" Paravati, Ginny, Dean and Seamus. "  
  
Harry shook his head , I took his hand. "We better go find him harry ,"  
  
"Yeah your right" said harry. Harry and I hurried off and found ron by great hall sitting on the floor his head in his lap.  
  
" Ron?" I said, Ron looked up at me " GO AWAY !!!"  
  
Harry looked at me then to ron " Ron I'm sorry " said harry  
  
" Sorry ! SORRY , Thats all you have to say for your self? "  
  
" Ron we should of told you " I said  
  
" Yeah you should of, I Can't believe you two, WHY go behind my back, instead of just say ' Ron i'm going to go out with hermione' " ?  
  
Harry and I stood silent " I figured " said ron " I can't believe my two BEST FRIENDS did this to me" Ron walked up to harry " And you knew I liked her too " Ron walked away and harry called after him " RON I'M SORRY "  
  
" NO YOUR NOT ! THATS IT HARRY OUR FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN YOU ME AND HERMIONE IS OVER " Yelled ron I began to cry. I wanted to run after ron but couldn't.  
  
" Come on " Said harry grabbing my hand. " No " I pulled away and ran up to my dorm crying.  
  
When I got back to my dorm Draco was there, I just walked towards my dorm . " Hi mudblood " said draco " F- off Malfoy " I yelled and walked in to my dorm slaming the door.  
  
I had to figure out how to fix this. 


	7. Rumors and Friendships on the rise

Chapter 7 Rumors and Friendships on the rise.  
  
An/ I know i haven't updated in a while and i'm so sorry . I had alot of trouble trying to figure out what to put in here and also personal problems too. so enjoy this one and i'll start writing the next.  
  
I sat in my room tears streaming down my cheeks. How could this have happened. I had to figure out some way to talk to ron it just wasn't possible that the relatioinship as friends was over. I slumped down on my bed and sighed.  
  
As I layed back on my bed there was a knock at the door. I slowly opened the door only to find Malfoy. " What ?" I said.  
  
" I heard what happened Granger. I knew it would happen sooner or later" Said draco  
  
" Yeah well I'm finding a way to get me harry and ron back together" I said moving to close the door.  
  
" Right granger but I don't think that could happen without my help" Draco said smiling. " Oh and why not. and I don't need your help."  
  
" Yes you do beacuse you and potter stabbed weasel in the back and that wasn't very nice" He said waving a finger at me.  
  
" Oh come off it malfoy this fight we had has nothing to do with you" i said. I went to close the door but malfoy stopped me. He pushed the door open and backed me up to the bed.  
  
:" It does involve me Hermione i share a dorm wiuth you and i hate seeing you cry over nothing." he said moving closer. I stared into his grey cold eyes. " Let me know if i can help" and with that he kissed me agianon the lips and i let him. He stopped kissing me and walked out shutting the door.  
  
I was aw, draco kissed me and i liked it. This was just not right. I ran to open the door and malfoy was standing right outside. " ok, as much as i hate saying this. You can help." i said.  
  
" Good lets get started " he say wraping his arm around my shoulder.  
  
A/n: I know you think " What i hells name is hermione doing, but its all gonna work out find. There is so much more to come . And now ON WITH THE STORY  
  
I walked out in to the common room and sat down on the couch. Draco walked around and sat in an arm chair diagnol to me. We talked for several hours about what to do.  
  
The next day we would put OPERATION RONALD WEASLEY in to action.  
  
*******  
  
That sunday morning i woke up with i guess a spring in my step. I was looking foward to getting ron back as a friend. '  
  
As i walked out of my dorm dressed in Hip hugger jeans and Green top with a dragon on it and a zip up sweat shirt to top it off draco stopped me.  
  
" Remember Don't tell ..... "  
  
" Harry ?" I said  
  
" Yea" said draco " Why can't i tell him he should know to malfoy. "  
  
" Fine you can tell him that you have a plan to get ron back as a friend and that you have it all set up and it goes in to action today" said malfoy  
  
" Good i'm glad you see it my way. " I said smiling innocently.  
  
" Your lucky that i'm doing this Granger. I just can't stand you cry about everything."  
  
That morning I told harry everything but careful not to mention malfoy though since i knew harry would say no don't do it. I guess i turned malfoy around.  
  
That afternoon i put phase one of OPERATION WEASLEY into action. Step 1: Send ron a note to talk in private.  
  
Normally i would have been paying attention in Arithmacy but i was busy writing Rons note. I put it simple. I told ron to meet by the lake after dinner so we could talk.  
  
******** After dinner that night*******  
  
I sat out by the lake waiting for Ron. I Turned to look at the front door and ron was stepping out of it. YAY my letter worked. Ron sat down beside me and stared out towards the lake.  
  
" Ron? Listen I'm gonna say what i want to. Harry and i should have told you it was wrong on our parts especially mine." Ron looked at me .  
  
" I.. I mean we, harry and i never ment to hurt you. We were going to tell you but we both just became oblivous to it and I'm really really sorry."  
  
" I know 'Mione but you did . I accept your apology and your apology only harry has to aplolgize for himself ."  
  
I nodded " Fine " " So were friends agian ?" Ron nodded and smiled. " YES " i screamed and gave ron a hug. " Um Hermione, ?" " Yeah " " Can you help me with my potions thats due tommorow?"  
  
" Sure when do you have it " "After lunch. " " Ok so um i'll me you in the library around ten i have a freeblock then and i know you do too so we can meet then. "  
  
Ron nodded .  
  
**************** Up in the castle.**********  
  
( Third person )  
  
Draco was looking out the window at hermione and ron. " I've got you now mudblood, while you think your plans working mines just beginning"  
  
Draco laughed menancingly and walked back to his dorm.  
  
A/n: Dun dun dun. Whats draco up to. Only i know. Please review. 


	8. The Break up and a new friend

The break up and a new friend. A/n: I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry I got caught up in other things and couldn't write, also I've been thinking of what to put in this chapter as well. Alright enough said on with the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any other characters in this story. After talking to Ron for what seemed like forever, I made my way back up to my dorm. I figured I would tell Harry what happened in the morning. I changed in to my pajamas and went to bed. I struggled to open my eyes and find where that absurd knocking was coming from, and then I heard it or in this case heard him. It was Draco. "  
  
GET UP GRANGER ITS ALMOST NINE" I sat bolt upright and looked at my clock, I never set it, "Crap" I muttered "I'm coming "!!!!! I scrambled out of bed and into my uniform and walked out of my bedroom. I saw draco staring at me with a huge grin on his face "What?" I asked. "Gotcha its Saturday granger I just thought that you wanted to get that second phase of our plan in to action that's all." "Your cruel and I hate you "I muttered as I walked back into my bedroom and changed into regular day clothes. As draco and I made our way down to the Great hall I was becoming nervous, how would Harry take me telling him that Ron won't except his apology unless they talk face to face. I could see it now Harry and Ron fighting again . I sat down next to Harry and looked at Ron who was sitting at the other end of the table. I turned to Harry "Um harry ?" He looked at me "Yea" "Um... I talked to ron last night and told him how sorry we both were," Harry nodded "Well he accepted my apology but not yours." "What ?!" Harry almost screamed. "Well he said he would prefer you talking to him face to face," "Face to face, no he should apologize to me for what that dirt poor no man of wizard did to me." "Harry" I said "You don't mean that" "Oh yes I do. I want you to talk to him again until he decides to apologize to me."  
  
"I can't Harry I've already tried to." "Well if your on his side then were through. I can't have a girlfriend who is friends with my enemy. I'm sorry hermione" I grabbed his hand. "No you don't mean that" Harry yanked his hand away and stormed out of the great hall. I put my head in my hands and began to weep. Later that day I sat in my dorm thinking. I heard the portrait hole close an draco walked into my dorm. "You ok ?" "Does it look like I'm ok ?" "Sorry, don't bite my head off granger. "He sat down next to me and placed his arm around me. I felt ok with draco near me. "You need me hermione." He whispered in my ear. That night draco sat with me talking, which was highly unusual. At the end of the night draco and found ourselves kissing in my door way. And for the first time I was not mad or even scared.  
  
I was more like Happy and relieved 


	9. Dracos offer and hermione takes the bait

Chapter 9.   
  
Dracos offer and hermione takes the bait.  
  
A/n: Chapter 9. Whats Dracos offer. Read and find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the harry potter characters.  
  
I had known draco was known to be mean but when harry broke up with me draco seemed to acutually care! I guess being around me for the last couple of weeks rubbed off on him.  
  
Everywhere I went I saw harry. We would exchange evil glances and even stick out our tounges like little children. If ron and I were caught talking harry would tell us to shut up.  
  
That night while i was sitting in my room draco approached me.   
  
" You don't need harry do you" He asked. I looked at him. " No... I mean i miss him and we had a good relationship but overall no" Yea right i thought. I began to walk around picking up stray books and clothes and putting them in there place. Draco grabbed my arm.   
  
" Well then if you don't mind me asking. Would you go out with me ?" I looked at draco. " Go out with you". I laughed " I don't think it would be a good idea i mean a half witch and a pureblood.:?   
  
" Listen draco. " I said " I don't care if you have changed and are willing to taking a chance with such a dangerous thing like you and I going out. I woudld perfer not to go out with my mortal enemy."   
  
" Fine " he said and walked out. I sighed I wanted to be with him but I still thought harry and i could get back together eventually.  
  
I had accidently bumped into harry and asked him what he was doing for break. Harry lashed out at me telling me he as going back to the dursley. He would rather spend easter with them then atg school her knowning I was here. I told him I didn't care what he did and i hoped he and a terrible time at the dursley's. The idea of harry and i guess was over. I thought now was a good time to take draco up on his offer.  
  
THIRD PERSOM  
  
"Stupid mudblood I had her right where i wanted her. She was vunerable" Draco muttered. There was a knock at the door and there stood hermione  
  
first person  
  
" Hi " I said. Draco nodded. " Um i wanted to take you up on your offer." He smiled " Good how 'bout our first date is tonight right here after dinner. I'll have something ready. I nodded. " Now hermione you go and sit or freshen up whatever that girl thing is you do" I smiled and turn towards my room and went to go get ready for my date with draco. 


	10. Stars and Roses

Chapter 10  
  
A/n: The chapters keep on flowing heres number 10.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of jk's characters. All hail JK.  
  
Third person.  
  
Draco sat on his bed with a sigh of reief. " Finally she's given in." " Now its only time before she actually thinks I love her." Draco laughed menancenly.   
  
I closed my door and thought to myself what any girl would think of. What to wear.   
  
I went to my closet hoping to find what i wanted. There it was, my pink spagehetti strap tank top and white tennis skirt.   
  
I pulled out some strappy sandals. Not too high heeled or i'd kill myself trying to walk.  
  
Now I had my outfit and shoes all was left was hair and makeup. I tried every style i could think of.   
  
Then i had the idea.... my hair was long so I sleekly styled it to be pin straight and added some highlights too. Then I applied my make up and got dressed.   
  
Dinner was only a few minutes away so i headed downstairs.  
  
When I got to the table everyone was giving me a doubletake except harry. " Wow 'Mione your all dolled up For what." Ron asked.   
  
" For a date" I answered.   
  
"With who" Chimed in Lavender.  
  
I glared at her. " No one you would like he wants us to be secret." Lavender huffed and shut her mouth.   
  
Dinner seemed like it took forever. The time was finally here, I opened the portrait and stepped inside. I was amazed there was red roses everywhere.   
  
A merage of a sunset was plastered aganst the back wall and a couch which draco was sitting on with a red rose in hand.   
  
He stood up and walked towards me handing the red rose. " Come hermione our date awaits us." " Oh draco its amazing.  
  
We sat on the couch and stared at the sunset as it started to go down. Draco handed me a glass of butterbeer in a champaign flute.   
  
I smiled and stared at the sunset agian " Its beautiful" I said turning to him.  
  
" I knew you would like it" he said " We can have all our dates here if you like" I nodded. " I don't think people would accept us draco. " I said.   
  
" I know thats why our dates can be here" he said.  
  
I took a sip of butterbeer feeling all tingley inside.   
  
Draco moved closer and we cuddled watching the sunset and at the end of the night we kissed and went our seperate ways.   
  
Cherishing the hours before.  
  
The next morning I awoke a felt really wonderful and couldn't stop thinking about the date with draco.   
  
I now could actually see us together.  
  
I got dressed in some tight hip huggers and a palmbeach tee I bought at an " Old navy" store i visited over in the states during the summer.   
  
Harry had left for the dursleys that morning as I found out from lavender and ginny.   
  
When I left dinner the night before all harry did was complain about me according to lavender,   
  
All day I hung around the library finishing up homework due for monday. Draco walked into the library and sat down next to me non-chalantly sliding a note towards me. He then got up and walked out. I opened the note slowly.  
  
" My dearest Hermione,   
  
I have come to realize I like you a lot and want our next date to be special.Meet me in the Astronomy towers at 8pm. Don't be late! Oh and wear something warm  
  
Love always draco."  
  
I smiled. " Something warm?" I asked myself. That afternoon i hadn't seen draco anywhere. The night came as fast as lightning and went to go get dressed for our second date.  
  
I walked up to the Astronomy towers in jeans and a sweater that would keep anybody warm during the coldest of winters. I saw a sign pointing towards the Astronomy tower that noone used because the roof was almost gone. I had an idea of what was to come but I thought I should let myself be suprised.  
  
I opened the door to see Draco, a blanket, a picnic basket and a telescope set up all around the room.   
  
" So this is why I had to wear something warm" I said. Draco nodded taking my hand. He lead me to the blanket and sat down. He pulled our plates and glasses and began to place sandwiches out and poured some pumpking juice. .  
  
" I asked the house elves in the kitchen if they would make the sandwiches" said draco. I laughed " Its adorable."   
  
" I thought we could watch the stars" said draco. " Hmmmm they are beautiful". I replied.  
  
We ate our sandwiches and drank up the last of the pumpking juice. We layed down under the blanket staring at the stars. I soon fell asleep on draco and soon he nodded off too.  
  
A/n: thats chapter 10. Whats draco really up to? Till next time. REad and review pleeese. 


	11. Its all for evil right?

Chapter 11   
  
A/n: Thanks for the reviews so far.   
  
MuseOfDestiney: Thanks for thinking its fantastic. A lot is going to happen. It will get more tense as time goes on.   
  
johnmenefee21: Draco is up to a lot of stuff and it will come out eventually. And thanks for reading!  
  
Ok so ON WITH THE STORY.  
  
THIRD PERSON   
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes. A drop of rain fell on him and he grabbed for his watch. " 5:00 am" he muttered. Draco slid hermione off him carefully and wrapped the rest of the blanket around her. It was about to rain so he lifted hermione into his arms and carried her back to their dorm.   
  
Draco kicked hermione's door open and set her down on the bed. She was so peaceful. He unwrapped her from the blanket and took off her shoes. He puter under the covers and gently kissed her on her forehead. Draco himself was dead tired and didn't even make it to his room. He collasped on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
FIRST PERSON   
  
I rubbed my eyes and noticed I was in my room. The last thing I remembered was being with draco in the astronomy tower. I got out of bed and noticed i was still in my clothes from the night before. Thinking it was a school day I dressed in to my uniform and stepped into the commonroom to see draco sleeping on the couch. I walked over to him nudging him slightly.  
  
" Draco?" i whispered.   
  
He opened his eyes and stared at me. " Hey your up " I nodded " Thanks for last night" I said. Draco sat up and leaned up to kiss me . I pulled back. " I'm going to breakfast you should get ready for class." Draco looked at me like I was stupid. " We don't have classes today" he said. " Oh right its easter break I forgot. " I turned red. I kissed him on his forehead and went back to my room to change.   
  
I changed into my rebel jeans that had holes in them and a tee and a zip up hoodie. I slipped on som flip flops and went down to breakfast seeing that draco had gone into his room.  
  
When I went to breakfast the only one at the gryffindor table was ginny. So I sat down next to her. " Hey " She said, " Hi"  
  
" Hey where were you last night? I went to look for you and your portrait said you were out somewhere" Ginny said.   
  
" Oh i was helping madam pince arrange books in the library." I said for a cover up.   
  
" Oh ok I'm just glad you weren't out with malfoy or something."   
  
I gaged on my toast when ginny said that.  
  
" Gin i've got something to tell you, but not here were other people can hear. Lets got to your dorm."   
  
Ginny nodded and we quickly finished breakfast. As we got to the Gryffindor commonroom the fat lady asked. " Password." I began to say honeydukes but ginny stopped me. " Lemon Drops and ice cream" She said. I looked at her. " Lemon Drops and ice cream?" I asked as we stepped inside. "Yea we had to change it some first year told a ravenclaw."  
  
We got to ginny's dorm and sat on her bed. " Ok spill" Said ginny.  
  
" Well I ... I'm going out with draco malfoy"   
  
" What!? You and ferret boy? ARe you insane?" Ginny yelled. " I know gin I know but you can't tell anyone. Draco has changed since we've been made to live with eachother. "   
  
" But he might be up to something though " Said ginny. " No I don't think so I think he's changed he's given me roses and we looked at the stars. He's become a real gentlemen."   
  
" Ok 'Mione whatever you say."  
  
MEanwhile draco has apparated to his fathers mansion.   
  
" Draco have you befriended the girl?" Asked lucious. " Yes father I have."   
  
" Good now does she trust you?" Lucious asked sitting down at his desk.   
  
" Yes she completely trust me."   
  
" Good you know what to do, keep with her till the end of the year and then you know what happens.?" " Yes father."   
  
" Go now be gone before someone goes looking for you." Draco nodded. Draco turned to leave.   
  
"Oh draco don't forget Don't get attached." Reminded lucious. " Yes father" said draco. Draco aparated back to his room and sat down on his bed. He felt that he was becoming too attached to hermione. He should keep up the lovey dovey stuff but remember its all for the name of evil in the end.  
  
A/n: Thats the end of the chapter. Why is lucious involved in Draco and hermione's relationship? Untill next time. ................... Read and review please. 


End file.
